goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Candy girl of tropical paradise
Candy tropical paradise. Special guest voice: Margot Robbie as candy girl 'kiwi' kim released: 2003 Transcript Henry: hey june, guess what time is it? June: it's time to have some fun at... Both: the tropical paradise. Henry: take a look (At the bar) Betty anne: hey kids, time to say hi to your favourite candy girl, candy girl kim Candy girl kim: hi kids! Kids: hi candy girl kim! Henry and June: is she known as kiwi? Betty anne: yep. Now, come with me, i'll give you a home, that is candy related. Pirate: OH! Who lives in the banada house under the town... Kids: henry and june! Henry: nope not the banana house. Pirate: OH! Who lives in the chili pepper house under the town... Kids: henry and june! June: nah! to burny. Pirate: OH! Who lives in the chicken parmesan hero once under the town... Kids: henry and june! Henry and June: blah! to greasy! Henry: how about we can go to the tropical paradise! june: sweet! (rips their clothes) Henry: (reveals his shorts and shirtless) time to race things to the paradise june: (reveals her strapless bra, shorts and a necklace) yeah, and one, and two both: (Sings) we’re candy islanders and let’s have a race! all we want to do is stuff it up! (eats gumdrops) both: (Sings) we eat everything we see, from lollies to jelly babies, and this is how we sing our song! Yeah! (record scratch) henry: oh no, the bridge is broken, what are we gonna do? june: I know, make it a new one henry: good, and remember kids, become the real candy gear fighters, and we can... (the marshmallows crying) june: what the heck! Someone is crying (they saw the marshmallows crying) henry: What the, why are they kiwi: baby’s of the candy island, I got a present for all of you! I hope you like the BND of doom both: WHAT?! WHY IS SHE TURNING EVIL, STOP IT, KIWI, PLEASE!! kiwi: shut up! Baby marshmallow: (talking like a baby) mama! Papa! henry: yes, yes, we’re here! Just stop crying now! Watch! (Sings) hey cute one, won’t you listen to me? When, the sun is bright, and I like to dance, just talk june: and If, I don’t have bugs, they are dangerous coz I don’t wanna be a weirdo and... (scary logos from Dora escapes from chile appears) june: duck! (The kids and the baby marshmallows jump out) baby marshmallow 2: mommy! Daddy! you ok? june: look! Another one! (the baby gummy bears and the jelly babies enter, squeaking plush toys) june: guys! Guys! Ssh! (then they hand out a plush) june: thanks, thank you for handing me a plush, that is cute jelly baby 1: thanks, mommy! june: why is that baby calling me mommy, hansky, give those little ones where you want to go henry: right! Candy kids, may I have your attention, on the left, is the sweet spa baby marshmallow: spa! Spa! henry: yes, you can go there baby marshmallow: yaaay! henry: the theatre room is where you put on plays, operas, musicals and a movie projector! baby gummy bear: I wanna go, daddy! henry: right, but you have to go yourself, anyways, a candy amusement park, It has over 120 rides, including 20 RollerCoasters, 40 family rides, and plus, there's a golf course! (the candies look happy) henry: and oh, look on the bright side! the swimming pool. But Don't worry kids, the pool water stays in place thanks to a gravity adjuster. It also has a kiddie pool area, and water slides, and even a lazy river. jelly baby: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! (Runs off) henry: this, is the video game room where we have every video game and every game console in the world. But, everybody likes to play games, and on the left is the arcade! (At the amusement park, the marshmallows went on a roller coaster) baby marshmallow: I want to take the front seat female baby marshmallow: no! I’m first, blockhead! baby marshmallow: pencil neck! female baby marshmallow: pig nose! baby marshmallow: mushroom hair! Henry: STOOOOPPP!!!! Then, sit! (at the game room) June: (giggles) that was so cute, the candies are playing good games! (at the theatre, the candies are watching a play) (Then, it turns worse) Kiwi: I’m pirate girl kiwi, and i’ll make you all walk the plank betty Anne: whoa! Stop! Oh! Kiwi and A band of naughty candy pirates took some jewels from me. I hid on board their pirate ship and sailed off out to sea. But they weren't watching where they went. And shipwrecked on the sand. Cause I want to win my treasure back. Will you give me a hand, h&j? Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the candy pirates, yo-ho-ho! Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the candy pirates, go, go, go! betty Anne: Will you help me win my treasure back, as well as h&j? All: (except betty Anne) Yeah! betty Anne: Shall I make the candy pirates walk the plank? All: (except betty Anne) Yeah! betty Anne: Well, let's hear you, then, me hearties! All: (except h&j) Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the candy pirates, yo-ho-ho! Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the candy pirates, go, go, go! betty Anne: Swashbuckle pirate cheer. All: Arrr-harrr! (at the sea, the duo were swimming while they sing a song) Henry and June: Bub-bub-bubble, Gup-gup-guppy kids! Bubble, bubble, bubble! bub-bub-pop! Henry: Bubble. June: Bubble. Henry: Guppy. june: bubble pop! Henry and June: Bubble Kids!Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes of henry and june in action